world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081814beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 04:14 -- 04:14 CA: There is a knock at Sami's door... 04:14 AA: Sami comes to the door. 04:15 AA: "Oh, hey Beau." 04:16 CA: Beau is standing there. Although he seems happy, he has bags underneath his eyes and his hair in unnaturaly messy... 04:16 CA: "Sami, Hi! C-Can we talk?"... 04:16 AA: "Sure. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a--" Sami rethinks this. "You look like you've had a hard night." 04:18 CA: "It's ok, you can talk about ghosts in my presence, it has been a while since we started dating"... 04:19 AA: "Haha. No, it's not that, I just figured seeing a ghost wouldn't faze you these days." 04:20 CA: "Anyway, I wanted to talk about something important, about us..."... 04:21 AA: Sami's expression goes serious. "Okay." 04:23 CA: "I need to ask you, since it's been bugging me for a while. Are you happy dating me?"... 04:23 CA: "Like, I don't want you to force yourself through this just to make me happy"... 04:24 AA: Sami looks concerned. "Is this because we haven't gotten super....physical yet?" 04:24 AA: "Because I'm totally getting there Beau, it's just taking some time to adjust." 04:24 CA: "No no that's not it at all"... 04:26 AA: "Well then what's wrong? Why would you think I'm not happy dating you?" 04:26 CA: "It's just that... I keep feeling that this isn't the relationship you want..."... 04:27 CA: "Like you're slumming it to be with me"... 04:27 AA: Sami looks taken aback for a minute. "Oh." 04:29 AA: "Beau....I'm never going to forget about my Beau. Just like I know you're never going to forget about your Sami. But....I'm happy when I'm with you. I'm not saying things are perfect, but I'm happy." She stands on her tiptoes and pulls his face down a little, so she can kiss him gently on the cheek. "I'm definitely not slumming it." 04:31 AA: "You want to come in or anything? It feels silly talking like this out in the hall?" 04:33 CA: He honestly looks like he could cry he was so happy. He nods a little and steps into the room, looking around... 04:35 AA: Sami's room still has pictures she's drawn of the Beau she knew before. But now Beau also sees some drawings of himself scattered around here and there, and the two of them together. The place is even more full of books than before though, many of them in Twink. 04:35 AA: (( By "the two of them together," I mean Be!AU and Sami )) 04:36 AA: (( Not Beau and Be!AU. 04:36 CA: ((sami stop drawing selfcest porn)) 04:36 CA: "Oh man, you've been keeping yourself busy"... 04:36 AA: (( You haven't yet figured out where she keeps *that* sketchbook )) 04:37 AA: "Yeah. Five years isn't as long as it sounds like. I'm going to be 18 when we meet our kids, and I don't want to have just a middle school education!" 04:38 AA: "Plus..." she sighs. "...this peace and quiet isn't going to last. Things are going to get bad again. You can feel it in the air." 04:38 AA: "...this isn't a vacation. It's prep time." 04:40 CA: "Yeah, everyone seems to be doing what they can to get stronger"... 04:40 AA: "Heh. You know me, Maenam, and Seriad started a coven?" 04:40 AA: "So we can get better at witchy stuff and majjyks?" 04:40 CA: "Really? That's an interesting idea, hopefully it works out"... 04:41 CA: "There's only so much I can aid Seriad with on her powers when I know so little about light myself"... 04:41 AA: "We should probably invite Kate. It's not fair that only one sylph gets to come. Sylphs are sort of witch-y anyway, just more toward healing than toward showy magic." 04:41 AA: "Oh, right, you said something about teaching Seriad. How's she coming along?" 04:43 CA: "Well enough, but I know next to nothing on what a sylph does vs what an heir does. There's only so much I can teach her on my own. Hopefully this coven will help her even more"... 04:43 AA: "Maybe. That's another good reason to get Kate involved, though. Maenam and I don't really know much about sylphing either." 04:44 AA: "There seems to be a little overlap between sylphs and witches, but I really can't even begin to figure out how they do the healing stuff." 04:46 CA: "I wish there was more I could do"... 04:47 CA: "I can only really get more powerful once I revive, if it's even possible"... 04:47 AA: "Have you figured out any plans for that?" 04:47 CA: "A few"... 04:47 AA: "...we could probably try prototyping you with someone's sprite. But you would have to merge with whatever they prototyped first." 04:48 AA: "I think Seriad's got an unprototyped sprite, and Nate and Rilset. But Seriad's is Troll Dolores Umbrige, and Nate's is some giant worm monster." 04:48 CA: "If, when we arrive at the new session, there is a life player, they could revive me. Another way is prototyping yes. Another is a bit roundabout"... 04:48 AA: "What's that?" 04:49 CA: "If Kate where to bring Seriad back in time to Beau's death, Seriad could use her powers to stop her death from being just"... 04:50 AA: Sami's face looks pained. "Beau..." 04:51 CA: "But yes, there are complications with that one. It could make that timeline doomed...... 04:51 CA: Beau looks at sami with a concerned look. "What is it Sami? Are you ok?"... 04:54 AA: "No....I mean yes. I mean....I'm sorry. It's just..." 04:54 AA: Sami looks away, ashamed. "When you talk about ways of bringing her back, I get excited. And then I feel ashamed, because I'm betraying you when I get excited. But I would be betraying her by NOT being excited." 04:55 AA: "It's just so confusing." 04:58 CA: "Well, let me try to make it a little less confusing"... 04:59 CA: He sits at the edge of the bed and thinks for a moment. "Everyone seems to think that Me and Her, that we're effectively the same person"... 05:00 AA: "Yeah....I talked to Kate and Doir about that. And I guess they KIND of have a point. At some point or another, you and Beau split apart, but you were the same person until that happened." 05:00 AA: "Of course in your case, it must've been while you were still in the womb." 05:01 AA: "It's weird your lives were so identical afterward though." 05:01 AA: "The Horrorterrors must've really had their work cut out for them finding you." 05:03 AA: "Either that," and now Sami gives a rueful chuckle "or they actually just found a girl Beau, and used Horrorterror magic to make you into a girl and make you THINK you had always been a boy. It seems like way too much effort to go to for such a stupid prank, but I'm not sure I put it past them." 05:03 AA: (( *Make you into a boy )) 05:04 AA: "Either way. You're you. And in some ways, you're also her." 05:06 CA: "...Sami, there's something I should tell you..."... 05:06 AA: "What?" 05:07 CA: "I don't... I don't think I'm going to be able to bring her back..."... 05:07 CA: Beau looksl like it tears him apart to just say it.... 05:07 AA: Sami sighs, and leans her head into Beau's chest. "I know." 05:08 CA: "You... You knew?"... 05:08 AA: She puts her arms around him. "It's incredible of you to even try." 05:08 AA: "But....I thought about how to bring her back, you know. Before I made my deal with the Horrorterrors." 05:09 AA: "Kate and I even had an expedition planned to LOAAF." 05:09 AA: "To collect her ashes." 05:09 AA: "...but even then....I think part of me knew I was fooling myself." 05:09 AA: "I think that's why I couldn't say no to the Horrorterror's offer." 05:09 AA: "Or part of why." 05:11 AA: Sami sniffles a little, but she's not crying. The expression on her face is sad, but it's a resigned sadness, not one of a fresh wound. 05:12 CA: Beau places an arm on Sami's shoulder and holds her tight... 05:12 AA: "I just hope....wherever she is out there....she finds another Sami to be with. Or at least someone who she can be happy with." 05:13 AA: She rolls her eyes and grunts in an annoyed manner "Even if it's a Tlaloc." 05:13 CA: "I think, by now, she's found a way to be happy"... 05:13 CA: "I said happy, not stockholm syndrome"... 05:13 AA: Sami giggles a little. 05:16 CA: Beau lets out a light sigh and hugs Sami again. "It's gonna be ok, I'm sure..."... 05:16 AA: "Thank you for being you, Beau." She nuzzles her face against him more. 05:17 CA: "You too"... 05:17 CA: ((and end it there?)) 05:17 AA: (( Sure. ))